


Old Friends

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You’re caught stealing by an old friend.





	Old Friends

You look at the man that you had once upon a time called your dearest and closest friend. Shame and heartbreak fill your heart as you look at the glowering expression that is displayed all over his handsome features. Normally, you’d assume this was some sick and cruel nightmare of your own-you’d suffer from them since you watched your home being burnt down from a forest fire.

But this was no nightmare; this was the real world and you were once again, fearing for your life. Your ankles and wrists were shackled behind your back as you knelt on the ground in front of the man that sat on the throne. Royalty hasn’t been kind to you and ever since Jefferson had married the princess, he’d turned into a power hungry foolish man.

“Jefferson, it’s me!” you pleaded with him, the evidence of your hardships sprawled out in front of you in he makeshift knapsack; fruits and coin bags spilled out in front of you in mockery.

“I thought you a better person, Y/N.” he snarled down at you, his voice full of venom and hatred. “Graham, Emma?” He turned to the two guards by the doorway. “Leave my presence while I discuss the punishments with her in private, now.”

You heard the doors open for a short moment before closing and leaving the pair of you in the throne room alone. You braced yourself as you watched Jefferson step away from the chair and walk over to you, his grimace melting almost instantly the moment he was directly in front of you.

“Y/N,” he knelt down and stroked a finger along you chin and you couldn’t help but to cower away from his touch. “I’m sorry for the turn of events; you ran away after the fire and now here you return, half staved and committing crimes. Why?”

“I missed home.” you blinked away the tears that wanted to fall down as you looked at your dearest friend. “I missed you. I was sick for a place that disappeared with my childhood.”

“You should have sent a raven, I would have helped you.”

“You’ve grown into a menace, Jefferson.” you pouted.

“I had a part to play once Regina had died from mysterious circumstances; not everyone was born to be king, not everyone can rule a land such as this and stay sane.” He smiled small before he stood to his full height. “They don’t call me the Mad Hatter for nothing, love.”


End file.
